Las decisiones que debe tomar un Omega
by Lala Aisha
Summary: Bueno, la verdad, es que Eren siempre ha sido demasiado impulsivo. (...) No sueltes al pequeño cachorro de Alfa que tiembla entre tus brazos. (...) -Puta madre…- Susurró Eren cuando uno de los Alfas en traje negro lo notó, aferrando inconscientemente al cachorro en su pecho. –Vas a tomarlo sobre mi cadáver- Gruñó… Summary Completo dentro. Omegaverse. Riren. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary Completo:**_

Bueno, la verdad, es que Eren siempre ha sido demasiado impulsivo.

No pienses, solo hazlo.

No temas, solo corre.

No hagas cosas innecesarias, solo concéntrate.

Y por sobre todo, no sueltes al pequeño cachorro de Alfa que tiembla entre tus brazos.

Solo trata de no moverte de donde te encuentras, evita que alguna de las balas que vuelan de aquí para allá te alcancen.

 **Protege al cachorro.**

-Puta madre…- Susurró Eren cuando uno de los Alfas en traje negro lo notó, aferrando inconscientemente al cachorro en su pecho. –Vas a tomarlo sobre mi cadáver- Gruñó…

Prólogo

 _Omega es el término con el que te identificas en la sociedad, Omega significa ser amable, Omega significa ser delicado como una rosa, Omega significa ser fino y recatado, Omega significa..._

-Significa que eres una puta mierda- Bufó un castaño que se había detenido frente a un escaparate de venta de televisores, donde casualmente pasaban un anuncio dedicado a los de su _clase_ , el muchacho solamente volteo hacia delante y siguió su camino. –Si de verdad les interesara el bienestar de los Omegas, no deberían de restregarnos en la cara que somos el culo de la pirámide…- Hablaba para sí mismo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y con los audífonos puestos se dispuso a ir a casa nuevamente.

No debería quejarse tanto, lo sabía, pero le hartaba que lo trataran como algo inferior, asique como el típico adolecente rebelde que debía ser, mandaba todo a la chingada y hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

-Los Omegas no hacen trabajo pesado….- Susurraban.

-¿Y?- Decía mientras levantaba cajas con grandes botes de pintura.

-Los Omegas no deben de descuidar su imagen…-Susurraban.

-¿Y?- Decía mientras regresaba de una práctica todo lleno de sudor y tierra.

-Los omegas no deben de pelear….-Susurraban.

-¿Y?- Decía mientras le daba una última patada al sujeto que había intentado propasarse con él.

- _Los Omegas tienen su instinto como mayor aliado en su vida Eren_ \- Susurro su madre.

-Sí, claro- Dijo, sin prestarle realmente atención.

-En otras noticias, los grupos de criminales más buscados en el país están teniendo disputas cada vez más violentas, muchos oficiales y varios civiles han sido heridos en el proceso, el gobernador ha dado una rueda de prensa dónde el comunicado es claro. _No salir solo, no acercarse a las afueras de la ciudad y por supuesto, alejarse de toda situación peligrosa que pueda suscitarse._ Para su seguridad más oficiales llegar…- La tele fue apagada.

-Eren, eso es importante hijo- Habló su progenitora en tono de reproche.

-Mamá, por favor- Aventó el control remoto hasta el otro sillón de la sala. –No te preocupes por algo que **_nunca_** va a pasar- Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su mamá.

 _Ahhh… Siempre es bueno escuchar a tu madre pequeño Omega…_

 **R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E**

 **Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solo los tomo prestados para una historia 3**

Holi, publicar en FanFiction con mi ingles nivel nopal en la frente es aasdsfass, la verdad es que amo el omegaverse y siempre tuve una semillita implorando que planteara una idea de las que a veces imagino, esta es una de ellas, amo el Levi x Eren y pues que mejor que empezar con un omegaverse! –Aun que muera porque trate de no meter la pata en esto TTuTT- Espero que les guste, perdonen las faltas de ortografía…

Lala, fuera n,n


	2. Chapter 2

Holi! Okey, va primero, gracias, neta, **_gracias a todos por el apoyo al fic_** , sinceramente no esperaba que lo aceptaran de esa manera. */u/* me hace condenadamente feliz como no tienen una idea. Por esos lindos comentarios de apoyo, que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un mensajito! agsfkjagkshasj *HAPPY*. Por tantas personitas que les dieron follow! afdhasdfsjga */u/* y hasta en favoritos lo agregaron. -/u/- los amo.

(PD: Lamento el aviso del cap. comprendan Lala es nueva y pues se le olvida que tiene que revisar aquí y allá para que salga bonito y legible. T-T)

(PD2:Soy de ese tipo de personas a las que las cosas no les sale bien a la 1ra, ni a la 2da o la 3ra... y lamentablemente también soy demaciado mmm quisquillosa T_T DISCULPEN EL MONTÓN DE AVISOS. pero ya me quedó! )

Bueno ya. Les dejo el cap, espero que les guste.* /u/*

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Eren se encontraba sentado en la oficina del director, con rasguños y uno que otro moretón en sus brazos observaba con gran enojo hacia la ventana. A su lado otro estudiante con un peculiar rostro parecido a un caballo no se encontraba mejor, aunque su boca, _la cual por cierto tenia rastros de sangre,_ no dejaba de soltar insultos.

-¡Para de una vez de relinchar estúpido ponny!- Gritó Eren

-¡Joven Jaeger!- Vociferó el director de la institución. -¿Es que acaso no ve en la situación en la que se encuentra? Ya hemos llamado a sus padres para reportar lo sucedido.- Se podía notar la rabia al momento de hablar.

-Te vas a arrepentir suicida…- Amenazó el _potro_ … digo, Jean Kirstein su compañero de clases, con el que hace unas horas se había peleado en la azotea.

-¿Disculpa? No te entiendo bien con el diente que te falta- Sonrío Eren.

-¡Jaeger!- ¿Qué el director no se cansa de gritar?

* * *

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, _probablemente tampoco sería la última,_ el imbécil de Jean siempre lo molestaba. Si no era el, debía ser alguno de su séquito de Alfas. Eren se consideraba una persona con paciencia suficiente como para haber dejado pasar por alto varias de las situaciones que se daban diariamente en la escuela, pero sinceramente ya estaba CANSADO. Lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que era un Omega y que _un Omega no debía_ _de contradecir a un Alfa, mucho menos_ _atreverse a levantarle una mano…_ pero _mehh._ Valió la pena que su bonita y suave piel canela se llenara de moretones por ver un diente salir volando de la boca de ese sujeto. Valla que lo disfrutó. Bueno, hasta que llegó el director y, pues, todo se fue a la mierda.

-¡¿Cuántas veces va a seguir pasando esto?!- Gritó su padre Grisha un famoso Alfa por ser director de varios hospitales en la región.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- Regresó el grito Eren.

El camino de regreso a casa, además de incómodo estaba plagado alaridos, la única calma se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Una hermosa Alfa de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja escuchaba atentamente a su esposo e hijo.

-¡No te enseñamos defensa personal para eso Eren! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente y tonto?!-

Eren bufó molesto, nunca lo van a escuchar ni de por casualidad ¿Verdad?...

-Cariño, no debes de llamarlo así…- Trató de calmar a su marido.

-¿Estás hablando en serio Carla?... ¡Ya tiene quince años! ¡Acaba de entrar en Preparatoria* y ya hemos estado en la oficina del director más de 20 veces!-Grisha tenía el rostro rojo de cólera. (**Sé que en otro contexto debería de llamarse "secundaria" pero personalmente me agrada más así. Si es muy incomodó lo cambiaré**)

-Lo sé pero…- Fue cortada.

-No.- Dio por terminada la conversación el hombre.

Habían llegado a casa, pese a que no les faltaba el dinero en absoluto, la familia Jaeger poseía una casa bastante ordinaria, dos pisos y todo lo necesario en un hogar, lo más llamativo podía ser un jardín de extensión similar a la casa, pero fuera de ello era bastante normal.

Todos salieron del auto.

-Ha sido suficiente… Problemas y más problemas contigo muchacho…- El Alfa azotó la puerta del auto.

Carla sabía que esto no terminaría bien. Eren solo miró con enojo al hombre que se supone debe cuidarlo por sobre todas las personas.

- **BASTA** \- Oh por Dios… Eren pudo sentir como todos sus músculos se tensaron, un miedo naciendo desde el centro de su pecho, su padre… ¿Había utilizado _su voz_ con él? – **DESDE ESTE MOMENTO SE TE ESTA** **ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO COMPORTARTE DE ESA MANERA DE NUEVO EREN JAEGER. ¡Y** **DE** **SER NECESARIO, SERÁS INSCRITO A UN CURSO DE COMPORTAMIENTO!** \- Gritó.

Eren de verdad intentó no temblar, pero pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de verdad intento no sentirse intimidado, pero su Omega interno se doblegó, no tenía control de su propio cuerpo, el dueño de este era _su débil instinto Omega_. Solo corrió hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás. Todo es una jodida mierda.

Carla miro con tristeza como su niño escondía su rostro tras su flequillo para luego huir. Podía imaginar la presión que sentía al ser hijo de dos Alfas y vivir en constante choque con ellos. Miró con reproche a su esposo. –Hay mejores maneras de hablar con tu hijo ¿Sabes? – Soltó antes de seguir a Eren.

Grisha soltó un suspiro –No sé qué hacer con el… Criar a un Omega no es fácil. –Tocó el puente de su nariz. En realidad, criar a un hijo en sí no lo es.

* * *

Mis piernas avanzaron por si solas, en cuanto entre a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con fuerza, quería estar solo. Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre soy yo el que paga los platos rotos. Solo podía llorar…

-Eren, cariño…- Escuché a mi madre entrar. Rayos, en mi huida olvide cerrar la puerta. –Tu padre solo estaba enojado… - mi cama se hundió cerca de donde me había acostado, pude sentir como su mano se paseaba por mi cabello.

-¿Y tenía que pisotearme en el proceso? – Alcé mi rostro, mamá me miró con tristeza y separó un par de mechones de mi cara. -¿De verdad crees que era

necesario que usara su _voz_ en mí? ¡¿Crees que es justo?!- Jadee, no me pude contener, y entre lágrimas de a poco fui subiendo la voz. Cuando menos lo espere ya estaba parado frente a ella. -¿Van a meterme a un internado para Omegas? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Van a hacer que me case con el mejor postor? –Mi voz terminó por quebrarse…

-No amor, te amamos y lo sabes perfectamente, pero entiende. -No le afectaban mis gritos. - Para él, para nosotros, es… complicado. – Ah… así que era eso.

La mire incrédulo y me di por vencido. –Claro, si tan solo no hubiera nacido Omega todo sería más fácil- Susurré. Si fuera Alfa, alabarían cada paso que doy, aceptarían cualquier decisión que tomara. – ¡No tendría que dar explicaciones del porque golpee al idiota que me molestaba todos los malditos días! ¡No tendría que escuchar a todos criticar cada cosa que hago! ¡No tendría que vivir siendo un inútil! – Podía sentir como mis uñas se clavaban en la palma de mis manos por la fuerza con la que apretaba mis puños.

-Eren, escúchame, eres precioso, no importa lo que los demás digan de ti, ser un Omega no te hace menos que los otros- Puso su mano en mi barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. –Tienes una fuerza única, solo que todavía no la encuentras. – Se paró de la cama y me abrazó. –Sé que lo entenderás un día- Me dio un beso en la frente.

Bufé. Me solté de su abrazo y me coloqué frente a la ventana. –Sí, claro- Escupí con sarcasmo limpiando los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la camisa.

Al final pude escuchar como mi madre salía del cuarto, dejándome nuevamente solo.

 **R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E R/E**

 **Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama,** **solo los tomo prestados para una historia.**

Mi bebe Eren sufre mucho u,u pero es también tan terco como una mula. Mamá Carla hace lo mejor para entenderlo pero a esta edad... uff ño ño ño. No se preocupen, va a entender a las buenas o a las malas u,ú. Lamento mucho la demora T_T esta semana me trajeron de un lado pa' otro y fue completamente agotador. La verdad planeaba subirlo el miércoles pero oh sorpresa salí a las 12 del trabajo y solo llegue a morir. Por lo mientras dejo esto aquí para su fin de semana.

Tres míseras veces lo tuve que publicar Q_Q no te sientas mal Eren TnT acá hay alguien que está peor TT_TT

Lala fuera QnQ


	3. Chapter 3

Holi, aqui Lala reportandose en la madrugada, like siempre, TuT la verdad es que la historia tiene una base, se lo que va a pasar pero cada detalle se crea por sí solo. Tengo una imagen de Eren tan remarcada en mi mente para este fic que asaddsfa. Espero que les vaya a gustar este cap. tiene muchas palabrotas, perdonen eso, pero siento que es necesario. Por favor no sigan este ejemplo. Las peleas son malas u,u oka?

Bien va les dejo el cap. *lovelovelovelovelove*

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

La larga noche había pasado, la ciudad Maria empezaba a moverse nuevamente, como si volviera a despertar luego de un crudo invierno. Eren abrió los ojos, no había pasado una buena velada, sentía los parpados pesados, un constante dolor de nuca lo aquejaba y los moretones del día de ayer empezaban a sanar y eso solo significaba una cosa; dolor. Suspiró y se metió al baño, no es que fuera madrugador, más bien no durmió absolutamente nada.

-Auch…- Se quejó bajo al pasar el estropajo por una de las marcas. Con todo el ajetreo se olvidó ponerse algo. Ya, daba igual, no es como si importara que tan rápido o lento desapareciesen. Aun escurriendo agua buscó el uniforme en su ropero. Era bueno el hecho de que tuviese dos, de otra manera tendría que ir con la rota y mugrienta ropa de ayer y sinceramente… -Me daría asco- Bufó.

Daban las siete y quince cuando terminó. Bajó con tranquilidad pues sabía que estaría solo, sus padres trabajaban _casi_ tiempo completo. La mayor parte de las _visitas_ se daban cuando se metía en algún problema, graciosamente era eso, _una visita de doctor_ , porque una vez terminado el regaño o impuesto el castigo se volvían a ir. Entrada por salida.

El joven llegó a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que había algo en la mesa.

-Huevos revueltos y tocino…-Admiró el plato que extrañamente estaba tibio. –Huele bien- Al lado una nota descansaba con un pequeño mensaje.

…

 _Eren, recuerda comer bien, estas creciendo y es importante que te cuides. Dejé una caja de pastillas en la_

 _isla de la cocina* para que te las tomes, sé que las necesitarás para aliviar el malestar, la verdad es que_

 _las dejo tu papá. Te amamos Eren. No lo olvides._ (**Las islas en las cocinas son como un mueble que no

está necesariamente pegado al mobiliario de la cocina. No sé cómo les llamen en otros países, perdón.**)

 _Besos Mamá._

 _…_

Ni siquiera lo pensó, la verdad es que el enojo no se le pasaría de la noche a la mañana, sacó un poco de jugo de naranja y betabel del refrigerador y se sentó a desayunar.

–Espero que realmente sean buenas- Dijo tomándose dos pastillas, aunque sabía de antemano que funcionarían. Tomó su mochila y salió de casa.

* * *

Caminaba con lentitud, miré mi celular, eran las 7:40, tenía tiempo de sobra porque de todas maneras los viernes entrabamos a las 8:30. El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza, las últimas nubes obscuras desaparecían, pude sentir ese extraño placer que da cuando en un día frío, te calientas con los rayos del sol.

-Ahhh…- Suspiré. Seguí el rumbo, pasé una florería, varias tiendas, una estación de metro, todas, curiosamente cerradas. –Últimamente todos los negocios abren tarde y cierran temprano, por favor a las 7 de la tarde parece la boca del lobo….- Dije en voz totalmente baja. No quería que alguien me escuchara y pensara que aparte de golpeado estaba loco. Patee todo el camino a la escuela una pequeña piedra blanca. Siempre llego por la parte trasera así que no era extraño no ver a algún estudiante, mucho menos con lo temprano que era. Por lo que no esperaba que…

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar suicida…- Solo sentí un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza.

* * *

A medio camino el Omega se había despertado, atado y con los ojos vendados se dio cuenta de que, por el movimiento que sentía, iban en un auto a sepa Dios donde.

-Maldita sea ¡suéltame!- Gritó Eren, moviéndose lo más que podía pues al parecer estaba atrapado entre dos sujetos.

-Cállenlo, no quiero oír sus lloriqueos por ahora, pronto rogaras que te perdone…- La voz de Jean se escuchaba un poco más adelante, ¿Conductor?, ¿Copiloto? No lo sabía muy bien pues justo ahora su mente estaba más entretenida en no alterarse _demasiado_ por una mordaza sucia que le ponían en la boca.

-Bhhh Ghfffhhh- Ni un solo sonido salía bien. Okay, esto se está poniendo feo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Eren nunca dejo de moverse o tratar de que lo soltaran, pero era imposible. El auto paró, las puertas se abrieron y con jalones lo bajaron del cabello y lo arrastraron un par de metros. _No quieren que vea el estúpido carro en el que me trajeron_ , pensó.

-Bien perra. Aquí estamos por fin.- Jean lo aventó contra el piso. Hizo que se arrodillara y le quito la venda. Vestía ropa negra y su mirada daba miedo. Atrás suyo había como 4 personas más. Alfas, supuso por su olor. –Te lo advertí una y otra vez pequeña zorra. ¿Es que no entiendes una simple orden?- Preguntó dando golpes ligeros pero con fuerza a la cabeza de Eren.

Mierda, regresó el dolor de nuca… Con esfuerzos logró quitarse la asquerosa mordaza. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora ponny? El que no entiende nada eres tú. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas en paz, he? – Dijo desafiándole la mirada al mismo tiempo que observaba a su alrededor. No conocía este lugar.

-Idiota…- El Alfa le propinó una cachetada tan fuerte al castaño que este terminó en el piso con el labio roto. – Por tu culpa seré el hazmerreír de toda la puta escuela. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? ¡CONOCE TU LUGAR OMEGA!- Grito, pateando el pecho de Eren con fuerza. – No eres nada- Escupió. Los demás Alfas se rieron.

El castaño tosió con fuerza, tratando de recuperar oxigenó. Los pulmones le ardían. Debía pensar en algo rápido, un Alfa así de furioso podía llegar a ser capaz de cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué pasa ponny?...-Dijo con algo de dificultad, la sangre escurría de su boca. – ¿Tienes miedo de un Omega? O… ¿Es que necesitas la ventaja de tenerme atado para ganarme?- Desafiarlo así podría llegar a ser contra producente pero sinceramente no tenía opción. Además, estaba seguro que por su naturaleza altanera caería…

-Uhhh…- Se escuchó de los demás Alfas.

-¿Miedo? ¿De un _Omega_? –Se burló. –Libérenlo- Ordenó, con voz grave.

Cayó.

Eren fue liberado de las cuerdas que apretaban sus muñecas. Bien. 5 Alfas, esto sería entretenido.

De las cosas que agradecía, _en voz alta_ , a sus padres era el hecho de entrenarlo en defensa personal desde muy joven. Perfeccionándolo con el tiempo. Eren respiró profundo, aguantando las ganas de quejarse por la molestia en su pecho, no sería fácil, pero los otros estaban en su zona de confort…. No sabrían que los golpeo.

-Ahora vamos a jugar… -Susurró el Omega. Sin darle tiempo a nada. Levantó los puños y con una increíble agilidad felina, dio golpes certeros a cada sujeto que se encontraba frente suyo.

1… 2… 4 Alfas tirados en el piso, agarrando las partes lastimadas. Faltaba uno.

-Puta…- La voz de Jean sonaba baja debido al esfuerzo realizado, en realidad, quien más pelea le dio había sido Kirstein. Aún seguía de pie. Todo un logro, pero él ya estaba en sus últimas, tenía límites y al parecer estaba al borde del suyo.

-Lo siento, pero ni tuya ni de nadie imbécil- Escupió Eren. Respirando agitadamente, no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo no se había recuperado de absolutamente nada y justo ahora, tenía otra pelea. La más difícil de hecho.

-No…- Soltó un jadeo Jean. Estaba a punto de caer… -Ni siquiera para una puta barata sirves…-

…

…

Eren soltó una patada a los testículos del caballo deforme con tanta fuerza que termino doliéndole la rodilla. Jean gritó, tomando sus partes bajas y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, rodando de dolor. El Omega estaba colérico.

-Puta barata tus bolas pendejo- Terminó por echarle tierra con los zapatos a la cara. Bien, eso no era justo. Pero la vida no era justa. Que se pudran.

-Arrrggg…. –Gritaba. Los demás Alfas se levantaron, pero con una mirada de odio Eren les dejó en claro que tenía para ellos más de lo que acababan de presenciar. Cosa que no era cierta pero ellos no tenían que saberlo.

Vio como se llevaron cargando al cara de caballo y solo cuando no los vio más se dejó caer al piso.

-Ahhh….-Le dolía todo y de nuevo quería llorar. –¡Maldita sea!- Gritó, cuando no era una cosa debía ser otra. Enterró su rostro contra sus rodillas y tembló.

Al final, no supo en que momento perdió la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Fuuuuuuuuuuu Okay vamos por lo rudo, u,ú Lo uníco que quiero decir es que no se metan con my baby Eren! ahhh. acabo de terminar y lo deje aqui porque a parte de que la neta ya es bien tarde. Creo que es musha cosa para un solo cap. esperen el siguiente amores mios o/u/o pronto llegara Levi.

Tell me! Que les pareció el cap? Muy brusco? Muy grosero? Muy feo? Lo odian? Les gusta? QwQ Lala es nueva recuerden, se esfuerza mucho.

Por otro lado asfsfassfdas *HAPPY*

-Scc Ccu

-Arlenes

-Guest

-Lirio

-MonkeyDHarumi

-copaaldana-30

-tokiyasyo

OnO Qué tal? Son mis primeros comentarios y la verdad los aprecio mucho. Y todas las nuevas y lindas personas que le dieron follow al fic. espero no haberles desepcionado QuQ Ojalá y que les siga gustando esto.

Lala fuera n,n


	4. Chapter 4

Asggsjdsfhass holiiiiii, no maten a Lala plz, es que, es que, es que salir tarde del trabajo todos los dias te desanima TnT

Lamento la tardanza, soy una pecadora lo se, lo se, pero miren el lado bueno aquí les tengo un capitulín más, espero y les guste.

Gracias a las personas que le dieron Fav y Follow *lovelovelovelove* Lala es muy feliz cuando le llegan notificaciones de que comentan o de que siguen la historia QuQ

(PD: Si ven horrores de ortografía discúlpenme QuQ )

Bien Va A LEER!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

-Mamá- Llamó un niño de 8 años a la mujer que se encontraba sentada al lado suyo. -¿Por qué papá salió así?- Preguntó sin entender realmente la situación. Lo único que sabía es que esta mañana sus padres estaban felices porque " _Hoy nos darán los resultados"_ de sepa Dios qué pero, de un momento a otro escuchó gritos y el azote de la puerta del consultorio en el que se encontraban.

 _¿Qué pasa?_

-Eren… - Pudo sentir la caricia en su cabecita. –Todo va a estar bien cariño- La voz de su mamá era dulce, cuando lo cargo y lo apretó contra su pecho se sintió cálido, pero ella estaba llorando.

 _¿Por qué lloras?_

Aun con la puerta cerrada seguía escuchando ruidos fuera. Gritos. Golpes. Y un olor penetrante a picante que trataba de opacar el capuchino que su madre soltaba para él. Papá estaba enojado.

 _Acaso… ¿Había hecho algo malo?_

* * *

Tierra seca, como de esas veces en las que deja de llover por mucho tiempo y las grietas empiezan a aparecer, como si intentara romper el suelo. Abrí los ojos, las piernas se me habían acalambrado por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Por lo menos el dolor en mis pulmones dejo de punzar…

Me levanté con cuidado, poniendo una mano en el piso como apoyo para no dar contra él. Suficientes golpes tenía ya como para agregar más a la lista.

-¿Dónde estoy?... – Susurre. Cuando llegamos en lo único que podía pensar era en salir vivo y de paso tumbarle el otro diente frontal al caballo. Solo me fijé que a mí alrededor era parcialmente árido. Pero justo ahora que presto atención, parece que es peor de lo que imaginaba. La vegetación era poca, por no decir que era una miseria. No se veían animales salvo una que otra ave que esperaba, no fueran buitres. Cerca de mí había un camino de tierra y las marcas de llantas aún seguían ahí. Probablemente el lugar a que me trajeron fue a las afueras de la ciudad.

-No conozco nada de aquí- Suspiré irritado, he vivido toda mi maldita vida cerca de la frontera de Rose. – Aquí, debe ser la parte más pobre de María… nunca pensé que se viese así.- Me abrasé a mí mismo.

El sol ya no trataba de cocinarme a fuego lento, pero aún seguía brillando, miré mi reloj. –Oh no, casi son las 6.- Jadee, ok, ok, tranquilo. Me forcé a respirar de forma pausada para que no me diera un maldito ataque. –Tranquilo Eren, has salido de situaciones peores solo no te alteres y llama a…- Mi garganta se secó al ver el estado de mi celular…

¡VERGA!

* * *

A lo lejos, en las afueras de María se podía observar a un muchacho muy mallugado gritar groserías a diestra y siniestra mientras caminaba lento. Estaba anocheciendo ya.

-Nada más deja que lo vea, lo voy a demandar, lo voy a castrar y se va a tragar su propio pene el maldito hijo de la…- Sabía perfectamente que gastar saliva y energía en gritarle a alguien que ya no estaba aquí no servía de nada pero le ayudaba a desesterarse así que daba rienda suelta a que las palabras salieran de su boca como desfile municipal. Al ver algo paró. Una luz a lo lejos. –Por fin… muero de sed…- Apretó el cojeante paso para llegar antes de que la oscuridad de la noche lo atrapara.

Pequeñas casas hechas de *adobe* aparecían conforme avanzaba, pero, ninguna tenía puertas o ventanas, mucho menos muebles, solo eran cascarones vacíos. (*El adobe es un material de construcción de antaño, hecho de barro, paja y otras cositas, antes se usaba mucho para construir toda clase de casas pues el material era muy barato*)

Era raro, comenzó a ir más despacio, Eren podía sentir una presión en su pecho, su estómago se revolvía e inconscientemente respiraba con lentitud. Al final una gran vivienda era la única con luz pero, camionetas negras, cerradas y con vidrios polarizados la custodiaban. Ah… y un montón de hombres también estaban ahí.

-Debería de dar la vuelta y regresar por el camino de nuevo- Susurró. –Si, tal vez si me apresuro encuentre a alguien, en las películas siempre existe un viejito que da asilo. Sí, eso debería hacer. ¿Sed? ¿Quién dijo que tenía sed?- Trató de bromear y calmar el olor a miedo que su cuerpo quería liberar.

-Bien…. Entonces… ¿Por qué sigo avanzando?- Se preguntó molesto a si mismo mientras aprovechaba la oscuridad para escabullirse entre las casas y acercarse lo más que pudiera al lugar. –No no…. Dios ahora si moriré….- Se mordió un dedo para calmarse nuevamente.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

* * *

-¿De verdad crees que venga?-

-Claro que sí, lo tenemos justo donde queremos-

-Pero ese sujeto es un demonio-

-No importa, no tiene manera de escapar, somos demasiados y créeme. Una vez que llegue no va a salir vivo de aquí…-

Las risas de ambos Alfas se escucharon con fuerza desde la ventana del lugar pese a que Eren estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo notasen ni por error.

-Mierda….- Si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro, con las armas, las camionetas, el lugar baldío y la atmósfera pesada del lugar, ahora SI tenía información precisa y clara de que si lo veían, aquella persona de la que hablaban no sería la única con un funeral ese día.

La luna ya había tomado posesión del cielo, justo ahora debería de ser un buen momento para huir, salir corriendo sin importar que terminara de lastimarse. Total. Ya era un desastre todo. Pero no podía, algo se lo impedía y realmente no sabía qué era.

 _Tienes que esperar…_

Tragó en seco. Un paso en falso y todo acabaría.

 _Aguarda, ya viene…_

Sé sentó lo más lento que pudo y secó nuevamente el sudor de su frente.

 _Prepárate…_

Volteó al cielo cuando…

-YA LLEGÓ- Un grito potente se escuchó desde la entrada del lugar, haciendo que alertara al pequeño Omega y a todos los que estaban ahí.

-¡CORRE! LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS-Gritó el Alfa dentro para salir corriendo seguido del otro a la salida.

De un momento a otro casquillos de las armas y una lluvia de disparos se escuchaban haciendo ensordecer a Eren, chillidos de los vehículos y olor a sangre. Huir. Tenía que huir, estaban locos, trató de levantarse pero las piernas le temblaban. De repente, los disparos se escucharon más cerca de donde se encontraba. No tenía salida, lo verían, debía hacer algo.

Se mordió con fuerza el dorso de la mano. Por lo menos el dolor lo hizo despertar.

-Piensa rápido Eren, rápido…. La ventana…. – Era un suicidio meterse dentro de la casa, pero no podía correr rápido…. La gota que derramó el vaso fue ver que en la esquina, para dar vuelta a la edificación había caído una persona, viva o muerta ya no le importaba, avanzó lo más que pudo y entró.

Adentro se había quedado a obscuras, la luz que entraba era la de afuera. Gateo hasta meterse bajo la única cosa que había aparte de las dos sillas, la mesa. Su olor salía sin importarle, pero existía mucho ajetreo, no se darían cuenta de nada. –Tengo que salir de aquí- Dijo tratando de no temblar.

Solo sacó su cabeza de debajo del mantel para ver. –Sí – Dijo bajo, al frente había una puerta semiabierta, podría escapar por ahí. Respiró hondo cinco veces como mínimo, rompió su camiseta y lo más rápido que pudo la ató contra su pierna para que le diera soporte, de otra manera no llegaría lejos.

Estaba listo para irse pero cuando salió de debajo de la mesa, la presión en su pecho volvió con más

fuerza.

Todo se apagó, ya no pudo escuchar los gritos o las armas vaciarse. Dejó de oler a sangre.

Solo… escuchó un llanto…

 _No pienses, solo hazlo…_

Solo… sintió un olor a libro antiguo que tuvo escondido entre sus hojas por mucho tiempo un jazmín.

 _No temas, solo corre…_

Avanzó a la puerta continua que ni siquiera había notado y entró.

 _No hagas cosas innecesarias, solo concéntrate._

Ahí, acurrucado contra una pared, atado, sucio y pequeño se encontraba un bulto que temblaba. Estaba llorando quedito. Con sus manitas tapando su carita. Atado con una soga a un poste del cuarto.

Y por primera vez, desde que supo que era un omega, se dejó llevar por su instinto y se acercó al pequeño.

Era un cachorro, un cachorro de Alfa, que al sentirlo cerca lloró con más fuerza, pero Eren lo abrazó.

-Está bien, tranquilo- Su voz salió de forma tranquila. Empezó a desatarle –No te voy a hacer daño, aquí estoy- Al terminar de liberarlo sobo su espalda pausadamente.

El cachorro lo notó. Y Eren soltó un aroma delicado. Un pequeño hipido más y lentamente fue abrazando a Eren, acurrucándose contra él.

De repente, sus sentidos regresaron. Pero afuera ya no se escuchaba tanto ajetreo. Pensó que todo estaría bien cuando escuchó de nuevo esas voces…

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA PASADO ESTO?!-

-¡MI SEÑOR! ¡HEMOS PERDIDO A NUESTROS HOMBRES, HAY QUE ESCAPAR!-

-¡JODER! TOMA AL ESTÚPIDO NIÑO Y LARGEMONOS DE AQUÍ-

Eren vio como ambos Alfas entraron al cuarto, ensangrentados y alterados.

 _No sueltes al pequeño cachorro de Alfa que tiembla entre tus brazos._

-Puta madre…- Susurró Eren cuando uno de los Alfas en traje negro lo notó, aferrando inconscientemente al cachorro en su pecho. –Vas a tomarlo sobre mi cadáver- Gruñó…

-Mátalo, no tenemos tiempo- Ordenó…

Y una nueva corriente de adrenalina hizo que el dolor en su cuerpo se esfumara, que su miedo dejase de existir, que se volviera más ligero.

 ** _Protege al cachorro…_**

El Alfa ya había levantado el arma en contra suya cuando Eren le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y al ver que se inclinó por el dolor tomó su cabeza de los cabellos y la golpeó contra una de las paredes más cercanas. Dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Eren estaba listo para continuar con el otro cuando sintió como un cuchillo entraba en su hombro.

-¡NO! NO ME ARRUINARÁ LOS PLANES UN INUTIL OMEGA COMO TU.

Tomó su hombro. La sangre se sentía cálida, se dejó caer al piso sentado, cuidando de que el cachorro estuviese detrás de él en todo momento.

-PRIMERO TE MATARE A TI, LUEGO A EL Y AL FINAL EL CAPITAN TAMB-

Antes de terminar una bala entro por el lado posterior de su cabeza, saliendo con la misma fuerza. Lo habían matado.

Otra persona entró al cuarto, pero esta vez Eren no se sentía amenazado, estaba tranquilo, su Omega y él están calmados.

-Papá- Escucho la voz del cachorro.

Menta y Café. Huele rico…

Y antes de caer completamente desmayado, pudo observar a la persona que había matado al otro hombre, pudo observar unos penetrantes ojos grises. Después de eso, todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

Yaaayyy listooo cap terminado, me costo un ovario, la mitad del otro y cambiar de posicion en la cama como unas 50 veces, ah! y desgastar la bateria de mi celular al 23% por estar escuchando **HOT MESS** del señur Cobra *lovelovelovelove*

copaaldana-30:Shii y créeme que si Jean hubiese venido solo como hombresito tendría que ir al dentista unas 5 veces mas 7n7 aqui te dejo la conti corazón, lamento la demora TnT

Scc Ccu: Listo corazón ya llego nuestro papusho *lovelovelovelove* y sobre el tema del celo dale tiempo, nuestro bebe es especial QuQ

tokiyasyo: Yo tambien me pongo a gritar cuando me llegan tus mensajitos *lovelovelovelove* QuQ espero que te guste como van las cosas corazon

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Matarán a Lala por irresponsable (?) plz no QuQ tarde pero segura.

Díganme que les pareció va?

Lala fuera OuO


	5. Chapter 5

je... je je je OuO no me maten plz

TwT luego hablamos del castigo si? Primero va el fic!

¡A leer! OUÓ

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Suave, tranquilo, tibio. Eren se movió ligeramente solo para soltar un suspiro delicado. El castaño no quería despertar, se sentía muy bien, tomó entre sus delicadas manos la almohada más cercana, para abrazarle. No había dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo y luego de todo lo que… había… pasado…

Abrío sus ojos de golpe. ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? Se levantó de manera brusca, sentándose en la bonita y enorme cama en la que segundos antes cuidaba de su sueño. Mala idea, se arrepintió de inmediato y no precisamente por la ausencia de descanso en su cuerpo.

Su hombro había comenzado a sangrar.

-Agh…. Pero…- Trataba desesperadamente de ordenar los pensamientos y recuerdos en su mente pero el miedo le hacia la tarea imposible, su respiración se aceleraba a medida que observaba la sangre resbalar lentamente desde su hombro hasta las sabanas que le habían cubierto

 _Tranquilo, respira._

Cerró los ojos un momento y recapituló, había peleado con Jean, discutido con sus padres y en la mañana se dirigía a la escuela pero el ponny lo había secuestrado… Luego… lo dejó solo y… y… armas… olor a sangre… quería huir pero…

 _¡El cachorro!_

Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, agudizó sus sentidos solo para encontrar al cachorro. Bajó de la cama tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle los golpes o que su cuerpo lo resintiera, no podía mover muy bien su brazo, pero afortunadamente había sido la izquierda y no la derecha. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ella sola se giró y dejó ver a una mujer castaña tras de esta.

-¿Eren qué…? Oh por Dios. ¿Pero qué haces fuera de la cama? ¡Regresa! –La mujer lo arrastró a base de empujones suaves de regreso al lecho.

-No… no espere… ¿Quién es…? ¡Suélteme!- Se quejaba Eren, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía realmente no podía hacerle frente a la mujer, la cual lo sentó en la cama.

-¡Incluso tu hombro volvió a sangrar! Eres muy inquieto pequeño- Lo reprendió.

-N-no es mi culpa, yo solo me levante y… y se abrió y comenzó a sangrar y… y… ¡Auch! ¡Duele!- La mujer le había sacado la camisa y le estaba quitando una venta que no había notado que tenía.

-Bien, bien ahora solo necesito que estés quieto ¿Si?- Dijo y comenzó a ser más suave.

Eren solo se dejó hacer, no entendía nada, no podía moverse con libertad así que la observó, buscando detalles. Esa mujer, era una Beta… Alta, castaña, se veía joven y llevaba unos lentes. También notó que sus ojos, ahora atentos en su hombro, eran color chocolate. El castaño soltó un quejido cuando comenzó a limpiar su herida.

Ya recordaba, fue hecha con un arma… un ¿Cuchillo? ¿Navaja? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que ardía como mil demonios lo que le estaba poniendo.

-Auch… ¿Quién… es usted?- Aun estaba medio perdido pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Jeje, lo siento es necesario con esto la herida se cerrará muy pronto. – Sonrió para dirigirle su mirada castaña a la suya. –Me llamo Hange Zoe, soy una científica y doctora de urgencias, así que no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Uhmm… De acuerdo… pero ¿Dónde estoy?- Continuó con insistencia, tratando de no sonar desesperado.

-Por ahora, solo te puedo decir que estas a salvo Eren, pronto te darás cuenta de todo, por ahora necesito que descanses un poco más y yo pediré que te traigan la comida ¿Si?- Se levantó y se dispuso a salir nuevamente pero Eren se desesperó.

-¡No, no se valla! –Le dolía el pecho, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber dónde estaba, necesitaba…

 _¡El cachorro!_

Soltó sin desearlo feromonas alteradas, olían a miedo, confusión, preocupación.

-Eren…- La científica lo miró. –Está bien, él está bien.- Se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano. –Pero no puede ver a su salvador de esta manera ¿O sí?- La mujer persuadía al Omega.

-El… está a salvo…- Preguntó, apretando su mano ligeramente, bajando la intensidad de su aroma.

-Sí, te lo prometo, solo **_necesitamos_** que te recuperes Eren. –Sonrió

El omega se tranquilizó.

-S..Sí…- Dijo despacio, por alguna razón se sentía adormilado.

-Descansa Eren. Pronto podrás **_verlos_** \- Algo le hacía creer en sus palabras… Se acomodó inconscientemente de nuevo en la cama y dejó que el sueño lo venciera… -No te preocupes pequeño. – Acarició su cabello- El capitán y el cachorro te esperarán el tiempo que sea necesario.

 ** _Libros y Jazmín…_**

 ** _Lavanda y Café…_**

* * *

El viento jugaba con las cortinas delicadamente, llegaba tranquilo y acariciaba el cabello castaño del muchacho en la cama. Las preciosas gemas de color esmeralda brillaban en la negrura de la habitación.

Más tranquilo y atento que antes. Hacía poco que despertaba pero ya no estaba alterado. Su omega estaba calmo. Pero quería verlo. En su interior sabía que aquel bultito sucio y pequeño ya estaba bien, pero tenía que cerciorarse por si mismo.

Enfocaba la puerta. Estaba… sola. Quitó las sábanas

El omega palpó sus propios músculos, apretó sus manos, estiró su cuerpo. Estaba más que preparado para salir.

 _Búscalo_

Respiró delicadamente y con movimientos suaves salió de la cama, el piso estaba frío y el andaba descalzo pero en ese momento solo deseaba llegar al pomo de la puerta.

-… - Se detuvo frente a este. Soltó un suspiro. –Vamos… - Probablemente no estaba listo, probablemente no llegaría muy lejos con ese cuerpo tan lastimado, probablemente solo debería escapar; pero…

 _Necesito verlo…_

Salió de la habitación, el pasillo tenía luz ligera y tenue, era largo con varías puertas a cada lado. Sus sentidos aún estaban adormecidos y no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba. Solo tuvo el instinto de seguir a la derecha, caminó tomándose de las paredes, la alfombra que recorría todo el pasillo era suave.

 _Necesito saber de el…_

Al final, justo en medio, una puerta entre abierta le llamaba, le incitaba a acercarse y apresuró su paso para llegar antes… El olor que salía del cuarto le gustaba. Era suave y para su estresada mente era un oasis en un desierto. Después de todo, la lavanda es un relajante natural ¿no?

Empujó la puerta pero antes de que se abriera por completo una mano fuerte pero a la vez delicada cubrió su boca y tomó la muñeca del brazo bueno, deteniendo todo acto del castaño.

-Mocoso… -Una voz varonil y algo ronca llegó de lleno a sus oídos haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara, pero no precisamente de miedo. -¿Quién te dio permiso de salir?- Preguntó en un susurro, sus labios estaban pegados al lóbulo de Eren. El chico solo forcejeo para liberarse.

-¡Suéltame!- Volteo a verlo y se atragantó con su propia saliva, esos ojos grises…

 _Quiero verlo..._

 _...Sí, pero..._

 _...¿A quién?..._

* * *

Holi! TTwTT lo siento, perdonen la espera TToTT no hay explicacion uou solo trabajo, días ocupados y tardes rápidas que se me escapan TwT

Okis va, como que entre uno que otro cap como que me di cuenta de que pensaban que el cachorro era Levi xD se los juro, la historia va tal cual está ahora, la neta no se me había ocurrido por la cabeza eso porque hay mushos fics que o Eren o Levi son peques, tal vez despues se de la oportunidad pero ya luego que termine de perdis esta xD sale?

Resgresando al fic corazones mios, ya se dio un encuentro *lovelovelovelove* entre mis amores TTwTT uno en el que ambos estan concientes! YAY!

Ya veremos como se desarrollan uwu

Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios *lovelovelovelove* a los que dieron Fav y Follow *lovelovelovelove* Lala se siente pecadora por tardar tanto... TwT discúlpenla

Copaaldana-30: Perdona es que el suicida se me desmayó en pleno rodaje (?) TwT aquí esta lo siguiente amor, que te parece?

Scc Ccu: SI! Levi es... el padre! chan chan chan! Pronto se descubrirán los secretos :D

Oh vamos corazones, esto es un Omegaverse ¿Que puede salir mal? xD okis no jeje *lovelovelovelove*

Que opinan del cap?

Malo o muy malo? TwT recuerden que yo los quiero mucho plz

Lala fuera

OwO


End file.
